mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: The Manga - A Day in the Life of Equestria Vol. 1
My Little Pony: The Manga - A Day in the Life of Equestria Vol. 1 is an original English-language manga published by Seven Seas Entertainment on June 18, 2019, and the first of three volumes in the A Day in the Life of Equestria series. It is written primarily in the "yonkoma" comic strip format. Summary Chapter 1 While helping Twilight Sparkle organize her collection of books at the Castle of Friendship, Pinkie Pie discovers a magic mirror that, according to Twilight, peers into an infinite number of parallel worlds. However, Twilight is unable to get the mirror to work right, and it is currently stuck on a world that seems virtually identical to theirs. While gazing into the mirror, Pinkie meets and befriends her own alternate-world counterpart. When the other Pinkie offers a dessert that her universe does not have, Pinkie attempts to reach for it through the mirror, accidentally opening a dimensional rift and falling through it. Expecting to end up in the other Pinkie's world, Pinkie Pie instead finds herself in an alternate version of Ponyville overrun by cookie-craving zombies, and they hungrily chase after her. When Twilight and Spike find the rift and realize what Pinkie has done, Twilight ties a rope around Spike and sends him into the rift to look for her, using the rope as a tether. Spike ventures into various alternate worlds searching for Pinkie, encountering a time-traveling Dr. Hooves and his assistant Derpy in one such world, but he is unable to find her. In the zombie world, the zombies have Pinkie cornered, but the time-traveling Dr. Hooves and Derpy arrive in their muffin-shaped time machine to rescue her. Back in Pinkie's home world, Twilight attempts to bring Pinkie home with a magic spell, but she accidentally summons hundreds of Pinkie Pies from hundreds of different worlds. Just as Twilight starts to wonder if they will ever see their world's Pinkie again, Pinkie appears via Dr. Hooves' time machine, and Dr. Hooves helps Twilight return the other Pinkie Pies back to their own worlds. Dr. Hooves advises Pinkie that the next time she wants a snack from another world, just ask for the recipe. Chapter 2 While visiting Twilight at the castle, Pinkie Pie finds Spike frozen in stone and Twilight slowly turning to stone herself due to a spell gone wrong. Twilight assures Pinkie that the spell should wear off after a few hours, but she needs someone to show Princess Celestia around Ponyville later that day. Pinkie offers to do so, and before Twilight can object, she becomes completely frozen. At the train station, Pinkie Pie welcomes Celestia when she gets off the train and shows her to Twilight and Spike's petrified bodies. While Pinkie insists that they be left alone per Twilight's request, she and Celestia have some fun dressing Twilight up in funny hats and mustaches. While showing Celestia around town, Pinkie introduces her to some of the residents, including Star Dancer who Pinkie believes is secretly from outer space. Pinkie Pie and Celestia also indulge in a horror movie at the theater, arcade games—during which Celestia gets so frustrated with a claw crane machine that she banishes it to the moon—a spa treatment, and a variety of sweets at Sugarcube Corner. When Twilight arrives to greet Celestia after her petrification wears off, Pinkie and Celestia laugh upon seeing that she still has a mustache on her face. Chapter 3 Spike races to Carousel Boutique to deliver a letter to Rarity from Princess Celestia. In the letter, Celestia writes that a visiting dignitary needs new formalwear, and Celestia recommended they go to Rarity's boutique. She also writes that if it goes well, it could result in a new branch of Rarity's boutique opening in a new, exclusive location. With Spike and Sweetie Belle's help, Rarity gets the boutique ready for the dignitary's arrival. However, she is shocked to discover that the dignitary is the Smooze. Despite her previous encounter with the creature and his tendency to track slime everywhere, Rarity agrees to make new formalwear for him for the sake of expanding her business. Though she faces much difficulty with the Smooze's formless and slimy body, Rarity eventually succeeds in making a suit for the Smooze that is flexible and stretchy to fit his form, stain-resistant, and resistant to being absorbed inside his body. Discord suddenly appears to express how impressed he is with Rarity's work, revealing that he was the one who sent the letter. Rarity is upset that the promise of opening a new boutique branch was a lie, but Discord keeps his word and opens a brand new branch of Carousel Boutique—in his home realm of Chaosville. Chapter 4 At Mayor Mare's request, Fluttershy agrees to give the keynote speech for Critter Appreciation Day. But when the mayor informs her that everyone in Ponyville will be attending to hear her speech, Fluttershy is overcome with severe stage fright and retreats to the garden shed behind her home. Applejack and Pinkie Pie try to get her to come out, but she refuses. Applejack and Pinkie alert the rest of their friends to Fluttershy's dilemma, and they try various methods to get her out, including trying to open the shed door by force, scaring her out, words of encouragement, and common stage fright-conquering techniques. Unfortunately, all of these methods end in failure, and Fluttershy absolutely refuses to come out of the shed. In the end, Pinkie comes up with the idea of bringing the shed itself to the Critter Appreciation Day ceremony so that Fluttershy can give her speech from inside. Chapter 5 At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and her family hold the "Apple Family Zap Apple Jam Extraordinaire", offering rides, games, and assorted treats for sale. As Applejack hopes for a lucrative day, Flim and Flam arrive to peddle various rare and exotic fruits including blood oranges, mangoes, lychees, and papayas. Applejack tells the brothers off for trying to steal the Apples' business, but Flim and Flam argue that as long as they stay off the Apples' property (but still within earshot of their customers), their business practice is perfectly ethical. When Granny Smith argues that ponies have only come for zap apples, Flim and Flam offer their own brand of large and juicy apples, but the barrel that they keep the apples in is empty. They notice their apples walking away on their own, and when Flim and Flam try to retrieve them, the apples pinch their noses. Granny Smith identifies these creatures as "crab apples"—crabs with apple-shaped shells that like to pinch ponies—and five entire barrels worth of them are loose across the Apples' farm. As Flim and Flam quickly leave to avoid taking responsibility, Applejack and her family work to save unsuspecting ponies from being pinched. Apple Bloom reluctantly saves Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, earning Filthy Rich's gratitude. Despite the Apples' efforts, however, there are too many crab apples for them to handle. They are forced to cancel the Zap Apple Jam Extraordinaire, and in its place, they establish the first annual "Apple Family Crab Bake". The crab apples are so frightened at the thought of becoming food that they flee from Sweet Apple Acres in droves. Chapter 6 Rainbow Dash is browsing items at the Ponyville Annual Flea Market when ponies suddenly start fleeing in fear of Derpy, whose natural clumsiness causes her to crash into and destroy everything in sight. When Rainbow saves several fragile items from breaking in Derpy's wake, Derpy is awestruck by her speed, reflexes, and overall flying grace. Both of them get chased off when Derpy accidentally breaks more stuff. Derpy apologizes to Rainbow for being so clumsy and asks if she will one day fly as well as her with enough training, and Rainbow assures her that she will. Derpy goes to Zecora's flea market tent in search of a good luck charm and finds a claw on a stick with one extended finger. Zecora explains that this object (that she thought she disposed of) is the wish-granting Dragon's Claw and that any wishes made with it always come with negative consequences. With its one extended finger, the Dragon's Claw has one wish left, and Derpy accidentally wishes to be able to fly like Rainbow Dash. As a result, she gains incredible speed and flying ability. Unfortunately, this comes with the consequence of Rainbow Dash losing her flying ability and becoming as clumsy as Derpy was before. Feeling very guilty over this, Derpy vows to undo this curse. With the Dragon's Claw out of wishes, Zecora says they must seek out its counterpart: the Golden Dragon's Foot—which Derpy quickly finds at Granny Smith's market stand. After reversing her wish, Derpy apologizes for cursing Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow forgives her, flattered that Derpy wants to be as awesome as she is. Chapter 7 The Cutie Mark Crusaders use a disguise to get into a scary alien invasion movie, which Pinkie Pie and Star Dancer are also seeing. When Pinkie again suspects Star Dancer of being an alien, Star Dancer angrily denies it. As the Crusaders get scared during the movie, Star Dancer assures them that the film is purely fiction and describes what a more realistic alien invasion would be like. This causes the Crusaders to start believing that Star Dancer really is an alien, and they decide to launch an investigation to determine if it is true. Over the course of the next day, the Crusaders follow Star Dancer around town, but there is nothing out of the ordinary about her behavior or daily activities. When Star Dancer catches the Crusaders following her, they pretend to want to interview her for the school newspaper, and she invites them to her house. Knowing full well that the Crusaders suspect her of being an alien, Star Dancer pulls a prank on them by pretending to be one. The Crusaders apologize for wrongfully suspecting Star Dancer, and she forgives them before sending them home. While alone in her house, it is revealed that Star Dancer is not an alien but from the future. Using a technologically-advanced computer, Star Dancer reports to her superior about her progress. She mentions that Pinkie Pie is growing suspicious of her activities and that she deliberately spread false information about herself being an alien in order to throw Pinkie off her trail. Star Dancer's boss mentions an upcoming festival and ominously declares "it'll be a festival Ponyville will never forget". Chapter 8 In this fourth wall-breaking final chapter, Discord uses his reality-altering powers to make the manga more "authentic". In an alternate continuity that parodies Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Power Rangers, Applejack and her family are a clan of ninja that protects Ponyville from supernatural threats. Granny Smith warns her grandchildren of an Apple family prophecy that says a monster will appear to destroy Ponyville one day and a heroine of legend will rise up at the local high school to defeat it. She tasks Applejack and Apple Bloom to search for this heroine while attending school. Later that day, Applejack narrows down her search to several candidates—star athlete Rainbow Dash, quirky Pinkie Pie, shy and popular Fluttershy, and student council president Rarity—but she is unable to identify the heroine of legend. Just then, the monster from the prophecy—which Pinkie names "Spikezilla"—appears and attacks. Having failed to find the heroine of legend, Applejack takes up the legendary weapon—the Twilicane—and faces the monster herself, but he quickly flicks her away. When ordinary student Twilight Sparkle appears before the injured Applejack, Applejack notices she bears the same image as the Twilicane and realizes she must be the heroine of legend. Twilight takes the Twilicane and transforms into a magical girl a la Sailor Moon. Twilight attempts to use her new magic abilities to fight Spikezilla, but he flicks her away as well. Applejack and the rest of the Mane Six offer Twilight their emotional support, and they join forces to form a giant robot and challenge Spikezilla. Before the battle is resolved, Princess Celestia breaks the fourth wall and tells Discord to change everyone back to normal. Discord complies, leaving the ponies and Spike very confused and craving sushi. Quotes Chapter 1 :Pinkie Pie: Why did you cover it up with a sheet? :Twilight Sparkle: Because their world's Twilight is sooo boring! :Twilight Sparkle-628: ...Because their world's Twilight is sooo boring! :Pinkie Pie: Does your world have chocolate chip mint ice cream covered double double chocolate fudgy nut brownies deluxe? :Pinkie Pie-628: No... :Pinkie Pie: Aw... That's too bad... :Pinkie Pie-628: We have chocolate chip mint ice cream covered triple triple chocolate fudgy nut brownies ultra-deluxe! :Pinkie Pie: Say WHAAAAAAAAAT?!! :Rarity 1: Aww... Spikey-Wikey. :Rarity 2: Ooo... Look at his little snout. :Rarity 3: I have the perfect ensemble I could wear that would match his scales. :Rarity 4: So adorable! :Spike: Whyyyy...? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie first, Rarity World later. :Alternate Dr. Hooves: Come with us if you don't want to wind up a mid-afternoon snack! :Pinkie Pie: Inside a big muffin? :Alternate Dr. Hooves: Uh...yes. Well...despite its outward appearance, I assure you my invention is in fact a fantastical time/space device. :Pinkie Pie: I dunno... Sure looks like a muffin to me. :Alternate Dr. Hooves: Yes... Well, it wasn't supposed to. At least not until someone got the lever stuck! :Alternate Derpy: I said I was sorry! Whillickers, turn one little time machine into a muffin and you hear about it for the rest of your life. Chapter 2 :Pinkie Pie: So, why the sudden visit to Ponyville, Princess Celestia? Is there trouble ahoof? Is it a bugbear? :Princess Celestia: Oh, no, nothing like that. :Pinkie Pie: Is it a banana wizard? Oo! Do you need help fighting the banana wizard?! :Princess Celestia: Pinkie Pie, there is no banana wizard. :Pinkie Pie: You mean he's invisible?! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight insisted she handle this herself. :Princess Celestia: Really? It's not a bother, but... Well, she knows best, I suppose. :Pinkie Pie: So...do you want to put a silly hat on her? :Princess Celestia: Is it wrong that I do? :Princess Celestia: I know this is all in good fun, but it's never nice to make fun of somepony. In fact, I expect both of us to write a formal letter of apology to Twilight... right after we have her try on this fake mustache! :Princess Celestia: You've made a powerful enemy today, claw machine. :Alternate Derpy: Doc! Doc! There's a claw machine on the moon. :Alternate Dr. Hooves: Don't be silly, it's probably just a smudge on the lens. Chapter 3 :Spike: I, uh...I don't think letters can tell what you're wearing, Rarity. :Rarity: It's a magic letter, Spike! I simply can't take that chance! :Sweetie Belle: More shops are okay, just so long as there's only one of you. I don't think Equestria can handle another Rarity. :Rarity: Humph! Everypony's a critic. :Spike: Waist: 70 inches. :Rarity: 70-inch waist... :Spike: No wait... 75! :Rarity: Correction... A 75-inch waist... :Spike: B-Better make that 82 inches. O-Or 94... :Rarity: ...Oh, for--! Will someone please get those jewels away from the Smooze before he grows too big for the boutique?! :Sweetie Belle: Are you thinking of quitting? :Rarity: Quit? Why, my dear girl, I don't know the meaning of the word! I said I'd design an outfit for the Smooze and that's exactly what I'm going to do! :Rarity: You mean you're the one who sent that letter?! :Discord: Why, yes. I figured out how Celestia sends them ages ago, see? Never had much of a use for it until now. Chapter 4 :Applejack: Pinkie, don't ya think it's... a mite odd that there are so many critters 'round Fluttershy's garden shed? :Pinkie Pie: Heyyy... You're right! Those critters must really want to do some gardening! :Applejack: Fluttershy, I can clearly hear you in there. :Fluttershy: S-Sorry... Y-You must be mistaken... I'm just an empty shed with nopony inside it... E-Especially not Fluttershy. :Applejack: I was afraid of this... You realize what this means, don't ya, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Boy, do I! Fluttershy's shed can talk! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? It's Twilight. Can I come in? :Fluttershy: St-Stay out of my shed! Wh-Which I'm not in... :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? We've given Rainbow Dash a time-out... for her own good. Would you please come out? No one is going to break down the door. :Rainbow Dash: It woulda worked if you'd let me bash it a dozen more times! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, what did we say about talking during "time-out"? :Rainbow Dash: Grumble... :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, it says here the best way to overcome stage fright is to picture your audience not wearing any clothes. :Fluttershy: But, Twilight, most of them won't be wearing clothes. Why... we're not wearing clothes right now... :Twilight Sparkle: Right... That's a fair point... Let's see...How about this... Can you picture your audience all wearing hats? :Fluttershy: Um... I think so. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, now picture them without hats! :Fluttershy: GAAAAASP!!! You mean I've been trotting around Ponyville indecently hatless for years?! I can never show my face in public ever again!! Chapter 5 :Flim: Flim and Flam's Fantabulous Festival of Fruits has come to town! :Flam: That's right, folks. We have fruits for days, folks. Why, we have fruit so rare, you've never even heard of them. :Flim: What about you, miss? You ever hear of a blood orange? :Pinkie Pie: Is that for vampires? :Flam: Funny enough, vampires hate blood oranges. :Flim: They much prefer our "neck-tarines"! :Flam: Thank you, folks, we'll be here all evening! :Flim: We've got mangoes, passion fruit, persimmons, pomelos... :Flam: Star fruit, jackfruit, lychee, papayas, and dragon fruit--fruits the world over! :Flim: Spike Don't worry, kid, they aren't made from real dragons. :Flam: At least... we don't think they are. :Applejack: Please tell me there were only these two! :Flim: Two... No. More like five... :Flam: Barrels. :Diamond Tiara: --So I said, "What are you, a blank flank?" :Apple Bloom: (Tee hee! Just a liiiittle closer...) :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Were you plannin' on just standin' by while poor Diamond Tiara gets her keister pinched by some crab apple? :Apple Bloom: Only a little... :Applejack: Shame on you! Now you go and save your little friend, y'hear? And remember that our motto is "service with a smile." :Apple Bloom: Since when? :Applejack: Since her father is our best customer! Chapter 6 :Pony: Quick! Everypony! Tie down your fragile items! It's...It's her! :Derpy: Oh boy! The flea market's back? I wonder what I'll find this time around! :Bulk Biceps: They say that not a single commemorative plate or fancy vase survived her last visit. :Derpy: Huh? What's this...? Some kind of lucky back-scratcher? :Zecora: While you hold it, be careful of what you speak or chant. As you can see from its finger, it still has one wish left to grant. :Derpy: Good thing you warned me! I was about to wish to fly like Rainbow Dash. Uh... That didn't count... did it? :Rainbow Dash: Sorry... Sorry! I tried to take off, and... I'm usually not this clumsy... Honest! :Zecora: I fear you'll not find it anytime soon, they say it's been lost for over three thousand moons! :Rainbow Dash: Well, to get my flight back I'll search high and low for it, even if it takes me the rest of my lif-- :Derpy: Found it! :Derpy: Sorry for cursing you, Rainbow Dash, even though it was fun to fly like you do for a little while. :Rainbow Dash: I really should be mad at you... buuuut, I can't blame you for wanting to be as awesome as me. Sooooo... I'll forgive you. :Derpy: Really?! Aww, you're the best, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Now, what do you say we get out of here? :Derpy: Sure, sounds good. :Rainbow Dash: No, seriously--everypony's mad we trashed their flea market stands... We should probably run! Chapter 7 :Pinkie Pie: One ticket for Attack of the Space Ponies, please! Psst... It's really me, Pinkie Pie! I'm in disguise! :Ticket Pony: Yeah, I know... I keep telling you, you don't have to disguise yourself to get into scary movies. You're old enough to get in on your own. :Pinkie Pie: Whaaat? I've been dressing up like this for so long, I thought this was how you were supposed to dress to buy tickets for scary movies! Boy, you learn something new every day! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, hello, Star Dancer. Guess it's not surprised to find you here at this movie. :Star Dancer: Sigh... Yes, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: But I guess it's more of a documentary for you. :Star Dancer: I know, Pinkie... Very funny. :Pinkie Pie: munch munch :Star Dancer: ... :Pinkie Pie: On account that you're secretly a space pony. :Star Dancer: i'm not a space pony!!! :Mayor Mare: For saving Ponyville from a space pony invasion, I hereby award you three these totally cool medals to add to your distinguished collection of totally awesome awards and accolades! :Star Dancer: And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling fillies! :Star Dancer: You ever get that feeling like someone's been staring at you all day? :Apple Bloom: Nuh-unh. :Scootaloo: Nope! :Sweetie Belle: Must be your imagination. :Star Dancer: I know. Silly, right? :Apple Bloom: I can't believe we were drawn to her home base with promises of cake. :Star Dancer: Heh... "Space ponies"! The very notion... I should know... After all, I am a... future pony! Chapter 8 :Discord: Hmm... What have we here? Oh! I see, it's like one of those whatchamacallits... "Manga"! But what do you say we go for a more... "authentic" flavor? :Applejack: Nice try, Apple Bloom! But you've gotta get up bright an' early t'get the drop on me! :Apple Bloom: I...I'm not done yet, Applejack-neechan! :Applejack: Um... Granny Smith obaasama? I've been meanin' to ask... Ain't that oddly specific fer an ancient prophecy? I mean... Our modern education system didn't exist when that scroll was written, and-- :Granny Smith: Oh, I'm sorry, would you have preferred our honored ancestors to have made the prophecy a little more cryptic for ya? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! I'm late for school... AGAIN! :Pinkie Pie: Wow! That must have been a new record, Rainbow Dash-chan! :Rarity: Late again, Sparkle-san. :Applejack: It's you! The effigy on the wand looks just like you! Twilight-san, you're the heroine of legend! :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, no... I'm not seeing the resemblance. :Applejack: Will you just take your dumb magic wand already?! :Mane Six: beware, spikezilla! super ultra mega "friendship is magic" ponyzorg will punish you!! :Princess Celestia: Discord... What are you doing? :Discord: Glumph... Wh-Who, me? Why... n-nothing at all... :Princess Celestia: Don't you think it's time you changed everypony back? :Discord: Oh, fine! Spoilsport! :Twilight Sparkle: Wait...were we doing something just now? :Rarity: I...can't remember... But I have the strangest craving for sushi.